Shijo Saikyou no Deshi Kenichi Alternate Ending
by Ryu-Takehshi
Summary: I wasn't satisfied with the ending of the anime even though I knew it went on in the manga . Kenichi wakes up in the Ryuzanpaku operation room, and everyone welcomes him back in their own way. R&R pls even if I'm bad at sumaries


History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi (Alternate ending)

Anime: Shijo Saikyo no Deshi Kenichi

By: Ryu-Takehshi

*Kenichi's point of view (POV)*

I stretched out my hand (the only part of my body I could still move) to save the unconscious Ryuuto as he dangled carelessly off the ledge, as I did as well. But, now wasn't the time to be worrying about myself…

Ryuuto's sensei got to him before I could as he swiftly picked my injured friend up and disappeared in a split second. To my eyes, it was like a flash of white, and then Ryuuto was gone…

Was I worried I was going to fall…? Burn in the inferno…? Shatter the minimal bones still left intact within my aching body…? No… The words of my Judo instructor rang in my head-some of the very first words he had said to me, _'You can break all of the bones that you want! And I'll be able to fix them!'_ I smiled… I wasn't going to die! Any minute now, Elder, or one of my masters would come bursting in to save me!

Or so I thought… CRACK! The ledge I was hanging on gave in and sent me hurdling towards the burning floor. The last images in my mind were of my best friends! Takeda Ikki, Ukita Kouzo, Natsu Tanimoto… maybe… And of course, Miu Furinji! I had started out with nothing! Before I met all of these people, I was a loner! A loser!

"Thank you Miu…" I whispered, "Thanks…"

THUD! Everything went black…

"_Kenichi…" _

Huh… voices…?

"_Kenichi…" _

What are they saying?

"_Kenichi…"_

My name…?

"_Kenichi, c'mon wake up!"_

I thought for a second. That sounded a lot like Takeda…

"_Kenichi, you'd better wake up!"_

And that was Natsu…

"_Kid, hurry and wake up already…!"_

Was that… Kisara…?

"_General Kenichi!"_

Those were the voices of Matsui… Thor… Siegfried…

Suddenly, I felt a cold, rough tongue lick my face. It was an animal, I was certain about that…

"_Kenichi…"_ The voices continued.

I heard a woman's voice exclaim, _"No Noirni!"_

My eyes finally began to open, and I slowly began feeling pain all over my body. The first thing I saw were three blurry, but distinctly worried faces staring back at me. They came slightly into focus. A blue ponytail… Takeda Ikki, undoubtedly!

Beside him were to giant beige spikes! Oh, wait a second… they're ears! And a black mushroom cut?! It's Niijima.

And finally, the most worried face of all, a blonde hooded man… Could it be…? Natsu…?

Soon, everything came into full focus. I opened my eyes fully to take a look around. I and everyone else were in Ryuzanpaku's operating room. As I came to, the worried look on Natsu's face changed back to his signature 'I don't care, I hate the world' frown.

Takeda smiled happily, "Kenichi, you're alright!"

Niijima got up and got ready to leave, Matsui, Thor, and Siegfried following.

"Hey, Niijima…" I said weakly, "Where do you think you're going?!"

"My business here was purely to make sure General Kenichi was alright…" He gave me a smile, "Now if you'll excuse me… I have got to start on the newspaper article I'm going to publish tomorrow: 'Kenichi Saves Shinpaku and Niijima's awesome skills retire Ragnarok!"

He gave me a Shinpaku salute (as did Matsui, Thor, and Siegfried) then they all walked out of the door.

I was ready to run after him and show him what exactly it means to be 'History's Strongest,' but, Takeda held me back.

"Whoa, hold up man! I'll punch him out later if you want… But, for now you've got to rest!"

I sat back in the hospital-style bed. "I can't believe all of you _guys_ are here!" I exclaimed.

"Excuse me?!" someone called from the opposite direction I was looking. I turned around slowly to see Kisara Nanjou staring back at me with her arms crossed against her chest. Suddenly, out of the top of her shirt, a small black kitten popped out.

"Hey, you got yourself a cat!" I smiled.

"Yeah!" she said contently, "This is Noirni" (Noir=black/Ni=two)

She looked over to her wristwatch, "Oh man, is it that time already?!" she exclaimed, "Sorry to greet and run kid, but I've got to jet! I'll see you around sometime!" And with that she ran out of the door.

I was left with… I would say, my closest friends. The people who were all smiling back at me through everything I went through… The last images in my head before I blacked out… Takeda Ikki… Ukita Kouzo… Natsu Tanimoto…

"Oh man!" Takeda laughed as he put me in a playful headlock. "I honestly thought you weren't going to wake up. You better not die on me Kenichi! That was an intense battle!"

I struggled loose of his grip, "Battle… Oh right with Ryuuto-kun… Well, I'm sorry to have worried you Takeda!"

"Me, worried?! No, you've got it all wrong, I wasn't the one who was worried, well, not as much as someone _else _in this room anyway!" he laughed.

"Who…?" I turned to look at Ukita, who just shook his head and replied, "No, but you're getting close!"

My eyes widened as the drifted toward Natsu, who looked away in denial. Ukita and Takeda laughed.

"I-I was not!" he protested.

"Yes you were!" Takeda said, barely containing his laughter.

"I-I was only here to make sure you were okay so I could… battle you! Yeah, that's it! So we could have our rematch!" he said unsteadily.

"Yeah… sure," Ukita teased.

We al laughed in unison (even Natsu, eventually!)

Suddenly, I noticed-there were a few faces I didn't see…

"Where are all of my senseis?" I asked, "My family, and Miu…?"

"Oh, right!" Takeda said, "There waiting outside for us to finish up in here but…"

"Well, that's too bad!" Natsu exclaimed, cutting Takeda off in mid-sentence, "But, if you say so I'll just leave!" And with that Natsu rushed out of the room in a sad attempt to not be made fun of again.

"As I was saying…" Takeda started again, "We could probably let them in now since almost everyone left."

"Could you-please?" I asked.

"Sure thing buddy," Takeda smiled as he and Ukita made their way out the door. "We'll be right back!"

Silence…

I looked around the room that brought so many memories rushing back into my head all at once… I got a headache…

During my stay at Ryuzanpaku I saw this room, possibly, one too many times! If I was in here I would probably be visiting an enemy I had battled recently, making sure if they were okay as Master Ma and Master Koetsuji tended to their battle wounds. Afterwards, that enemy and I would become quick friends.

Or, in any normal cases, I would be here after a battle, with one or two of my sensei's helping me to recover. And Miu… she was always there making sure I was okay!

I turned to the chairs where I would sit, waiting for someone to recover, like they all did for me…right now… There were two blankets, one on each chair. The first was just any other blanket that Miu kept in the linen closet, I didn't know who used it, but, it didn't matter anyway! The second I recognized right away! It was a soft pink colour with pictures of orange cat heads on it. I lifted it up as a long piece of blonde hair fell out.

"Miu…" I smiled.

Suddenly my serene silence was broken by: "NII-CHAN…!" Honoka yelled as she threw her arms around my neck to hug me.

"Hi Honoka…" I said as I placed her on the ground.

"Sweetie, are you alright?!" my mom-Saori exclaimed.

"Of course, mom," Honoka replied for me, "my nii-chan can defeat anyone, especially because he's friends with Mr. Tanimoto-kun!" I looked at my sister, but decided I really didn't want to go there.

My father-Genji placed his hand on my shoulder and looked down on me. I expected him to say something like 'Kenichi, I won't have you fighting any longer, you must leave this place come home now!'

But, instead he just smiled and said, "Good job son, I'm proud of you!"

I looked up at him, thinking: _'could this really be my father?!'_ But, I decided to let that go too!

We talked for a little longer, but soon they had to leave. I was happy, my goal had been reached! I fulfilled the promise Ryuuto and I had said to each other years ago! And I beat him as well!

My silence returned, but only for a little while as the door clicked open once again. The figures that filed in were the people who burned into my soul, day in and day out with treacherous training and hardcore lessons. The people who taught me, saved me, and on occasion tried to very well take my life! But, all-in-all the people who made me what I am today-History's _Strongest_ Disciple! And strangely enough, they came in the exact order they had taught me!

There was the ever calm-looking Akisame Koetsuji that taught me Judo, Ju-jitsu, and Philosophy. Then came the annoying and perverted Kensei Ma; my Chinese martial arts sensei. After him was the kind giant from Thailand (who doesn't know his own strength): Apachai Hopochai. Next came Sakaki Shio, the Karate sensei; he was mean in training sessions but, really cares about everyone (at least… I'm pretty sure he does…) Then, there was Ms. Shigure Kousaka; my weaponry sensei. This girl has amazing skills with any weapon and can use anything to harm someone. (Let me make this clear, she sliced me up with a newspaper and a rice spoon!) And finally, when I needed him the most, (and wanted him the least), Hayate Furinji (Miu's grandfather) taught me the art of Seikukken. I don't know how I survived their training, but, somehow, I did…

They came in, but said nothing, only inspecting my bed, checking for open wounds, feeling my forehead, and other things too.

"Where's Miu-san?!" I wondered as I sat up and tried to get out of the bed. Akisame finally spoke, "Kenichi, you shouldn't move so early into recovery!"

Takeda rushed in and helped me out of the bed, "It's okay, I got him!" he remarked as he supported me out of the door which led to the place where I would always train.

To the right side of the door I saw her, Miu Furinji, the strange transfer student with amazing fighting ability, my best-friend. She was in a deep sleep, so waking her up would've been pointless.

"She camped out on the waiting chair every since we brought you here from the warehouse! And she refused to leave till you came to! She only began to sleep a few hours ago…" Takeda said as he helped me to kneel down beside the sleeping girl. I stroked her golden hair.

"I stayed every other night, and Natsu came by every morning!" Takeda explained.

Suddenly, I spotted something curled up in Miu's hand; it was my Taji badge and her Neko badge. I carefully took my badge out of her hands and whispered in her ear, "Thanks Miu!" Everyone in Ryuzanpaku smiled… And that was Miu and me.


End file.
